


Udon

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Parents!Au, parentshowki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Kihyun wanted to cook for Hyunwoo





	Udon

“What time are you coming back tonight?” in the middle of hectic works Hyunwoo still gave time to answer his husband – Kihyun’s phone call

“Hmmm… maybe just nice for dinner – yes just leave it there I’ll check later” Kihyun sighed, noticed his husband had a hectic day in his office again today

“Have you had your lunch?” Kihyun asked while playing with Changkyun’s hair who was sleeping on the couch in their living room

“Lunch? But it’s just… crap it’s 4pm already!” Hyunwoo closed his eyes feeling bad, knew his workloads still fillip up like a mountain and now his promise to be back for dinner might as well be broken.

“So… are you coming back for dinner?” Kihyun had missed the older a lot lately with busy weeks in his office Hyunwoo keep coming back late to home it had been a while since their family had had proper meal together in their dining room

“I’ll try”

“I’ll make your favorite udon” Kihyun offered

“You really know my weakness” Hyunwoo smiled

 

 

 

 

“Eomma what are you cooking?” Minhyuk came in to the kitchen after the smell of fried kimchi hit his nose when he just came back from playing football with his neighbor

“Put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket and shower now” Kihyun focused were on the pan ignoring his 7 years old son curious stare

“Udon!!! Is appa coming home for dinner tonight?” Kihyun looked at his son’s excited eyes and smiled, obviously not only him missing Hyunwoo but his kids too especially Jooheon his 5 years old son

“Yes, appa promised to come home tonight”

“Can I help you eomma? I want to make the food together with you too!” Minhyuk asked excitedly

“Sure, after you bathe, now go faster before I cook up everything” Kihyun laughed when Minhyuk ran from the kitchen that was the first time his son do what he asked in a blink of an eye

“Eomma!!! I heard from Minhyuk hyung appa is coming home tonight for dinner? Is it true?!” Jooheon’s big eyes looked sparkling with hopes and Kihyun wished he could take picture of it but he left his phone in his room

“He’s right, so do you want to help me prepare the dinner?”

And that was how he had another assistant in the kitchen

 

 

 

By the time Kihyun nearly finished up his cook, he had three little assistants in his kitchen, Hyungwon who was locking himself up in his room went out to find the great news and started to ‘help’ Kihyun in the kitchen. Although they did nothing but by listening to his children’s innocent stories when they were in school that day had made Kihyun’s day, the works getting more with Jooheon broke an egg on the floor, or Hyungwon accidentally poured flour all over his body but Kihyun was just waved the bad part and enjoying his small times with his family

“Done!!!” Minhyuk yelled excitedly, the three little assistants surrounded the table in awe looking at how nice the food was

“Anyway, where is Changkyunnie eomma?” as Jooheon asked just like a cue, the youngest went in to the dining room calling his eomma

“Hey baby, just wake up?” Kihyun lifted up his 3 years old son who nodded while resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder as usual being clingy after his afternoon nap

“Eomma shall we try the food now?” Jooheon asked feeling excited

“Shall we? Alright, everyone grab your spoon and bowl” Kihyun instructed his children and in lightning speed they all prepared to dig in the food

“Here, be careful” Kihyun fed his second youngest, smiling happily when the child looked satisfied with the food

“It’s really delicious! I love it” listening to the compliment boost Kihyun’s mood up, he asked his children to dig in more, and that was… a wrong move

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo looked at his watch and noticed he was 4 hours late from their dinner time, by this time his children should’ve went to bed already. He sighed, he missed his children’s innocent stories, he missed Kihyun’s cook, he missed everything about his not so small family. As expected it was already dark when he went in, after put back his shoe on the shoe rack properly (or else his spouse would nag at him) Hyunwoo walked soullessly to the living room just to find his children was sleeping together in the thick carpet, with blanket covering all of them. Hyunwoo was amazed by the view, he took picture while admiring his cute children at the same time

“They were waiting for you” Hyunwoo turned around and found Kihyun walked in with a cup of hot milk on his hand “It was for me, but I guess it’s yours now” Kihyun gave the cup to Hyunwoo which gladly accepted by the older “They refused to sleep in their bedroom because they said ‘appa has promised’ – I shouldn’t have said that” Kihyun sighed and walked closer to his children fixing Jooheon’s blanket

“Sorry I shouldn’t have promised something like that again next time” Hyunwoo took a sip of the hot milk and sat down on the thick carpet joining his children “I miss them” the older caressed Hyungwon’s cheeks knew the latter wouldn’t even budge even if there was an earthquake. After that only silent accompanied the couple, both of them looking at their children fondly until Hyunwoo’s stomach started to grumble

“Ummm… about your udon…” Kihyun smiled guiltily “Your children eat it all” Hyunwoo nearly laughed out loud if Kihyun didn’t cover his mouth “Don’t wake them up”

“It’s fair for me, after all I broke my own promise” Hyunwoo stood up together with Kihyun

“Let’s share a ramyeon together”

“You haven’t had your dinner too?” Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun in surprised “Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo asked again when Kihyun remained silent, he stopped Kihyun and demands an answer

“Alright, I just miss having dinner with you” Kihyun walked faster to the kitchen with smiling Hyunwoo trailing behind him like a happy puppy

“Why are you so shy huh?” Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s wrist and turned him around, put the smaller on his embrace “I miss you too” Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun’s crown and rested his chin on it

“More than anything” Kihyun tighten his hug while hiding his blushing face

“More than anything” Hyunwoo nodded in agreement

_Because dinner is tasteless without you here…_


End file.
